The present invention pertains to clamping assemblies, specifically clamping assemblies used in manufacturing and material handling. While transporting large objects a clamping assembly may be desired. In the prior art, several references disclose apparatuses and methods for gripping, grabbing, supporting, sensing and transporting objects of varying size and weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,691, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it discloses, discloses a self-contained power-operated manipulator for piping and the like and is capable of coordinated movements which approximate those of the human arm and hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,861, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it discloses, discloses a split rail gripper for robotic apparatus and including a pair of rails which are driven in mutually opposite directions by a rack and pinion gear mechanism. Each rail includes a set of rack gear teeth which engage respective pinion gears and where the top rail engaging one of the pinion gears is driven by a harmonic gear reduction drive and motor unit coupled to a drive screw. The other pinion gear is driven by the top pinion gear engaging a set of rack gear teeth included in the bottom rail. As the top rail is driven in or out, the upper pinion gear is rotated, causing the other pinion gear, in turn, to rotate in the opposite direction. This causes the bottom rail to move in an opposite linear direction relative to the top rail. An outwardly extending gripper finger assembly is attached to respective ends of the rails, with each gripper finger including an arrangement of vertically and horizontally mounted roller members which operate to automatically center and engage an H-plate type interface secured to the object being grasped. The gripper assembly also includes a base plate attached to an interface plate of a robotic tool changer mechanism. A retractable rotary tool driver and tool is also centrally mounted on the base plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,849, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it discloses, discloses a clamping device including a fixed jaw attached to one end of a threaded shaft and an adjustable jaw which is movably mounted on the threaded shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,724, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it discloses, discloses an automated apparatus for handling elongated well elements such as pipes. An automatic tong is provided for screwing and unscrewing pipes from a string of elongated well elements. A manipulator grips and delivers a pipe to an operation position in axial alignment with the well bore. A control system includes position sensors for sensing the position of a well pipe. The control unit also includes a programmed logical control unit through which the sensors are connected to a drive system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,875, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that is discloses, discloses an automated pipe handling system for providing increased safety and to minimize the number of workmen required in the coupling and uncoupling of pipe stands. The system includes a programmable controller for monitoring and/or controlling devices which remove and add pipe stands to a drill column. A number of transducers are operatively connected to the controlled devices for communication with the programmable controller for use in verifying that the controlled devices have properly performed their programmed tasks. The controlled devices include upper and lower arm assemblies for use in engaging and moving the uncoupled pipe stands to a storage position. The controlled devices further include a finger board assembly and a set-back assembly. The finger board assembly moves and retains the upper portions of the pipe stands while a drill rig floor of a derrick supports their lower portions. The set-back assembly is used to hold the lower portions of the pipe stands and to move the pipe stands to the predetermined storage positions on the drill rig floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,331, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it discloses, discloses a gripper device comprising at least two portions which are coupled together and which may be moved towards one another to effect a gripping action and away from one another to effect a release action. An electrical motor is arranged to effect such movement, and a battery is connected to supply electrical current to the motor. A capacitor device is also connected to be capable of supplying electrical current to the electrical motor. A control device is arranged to cause the capacitor device to supply electrical current to the electrical motor after supply of electrical current to the electrical motor by the battery, to increase the strength of the gripping action.